eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Pawn (House Item)
}} Book Text This book is titled "The Pawn". It seems to be the story of an adventurer and how he came to love living in the Runnyeye citadel. The wooden bridge creaked in such a way that caused Jaerinik to wonder if this would be the time it would finally collapse. Having skulked throughout the halls of the Runnyeye goblin's citadael for the past several days, crossing this bridge again meant nothing to him. But if he fell to his death, he wouldn't feel happy anymore, would he? Thinking back though his hazy memories, he remembered that everything started just a few days ago. He and some people burst into the goblin's citadel intent on doing ... something. Come to think of it, Jaerinik couldn't even remember who those people were. Were they his friends? No ... they were bad people, now that he thought about it. For some reason, they all were attacking the goblins and were losing. In the end, they were all captured and put into chains. Surrounded by hungry minotaurs, their goblin captors spent the next several hours torturing these bad people. That's when Jaerinik came up with a great idea on how to escape. Even though the manacles were solidly clamped around his wrists, he knew that he could escape by just thinking happy thoughts. For a moment, he thought he was going mad from terror, but finally decided to give it a try. As he was flooded with delightful images of all the good things that could befall him, he felt his manacles suddenly open. Even though he was no longer bound, he couldn't just walk out of that room with all the minotaurs and goblins standing in there. A moment later, he saw every one of the villains stop what they were doing and stare blankly at the floor. Deep inside, he knew he had to escape at once. But rather than heading for the entrance, he journeyed deeper into the fortress. Jaerinik, having stared death straight in the face and survived, knew that he should be leaving as fast as possible. Instead, he felt that the Runnyeye citadel held the key to all his happiness. He knew that deep inside the labyrinthine walls were a collection of flags that were really important for some reason. He needed to find those first. After searching for hours, he finally found them in a small crate, nestled away with the rest of the debris that goblins took no mind to. Now that he had these flags in his hand, he knew that they needed to be placed all over the fortress. He wondered where he came up with a hare-brained idea like that, thought about it another moment, and decided it was a good plan after all. For the next several days, he would sneak about the goblin's den and place these flags all over rooms that were filled with goblins. On each flag was a symbol of their clan, but if he looked real close, there appeared to be a small eyeball floating inside the rune. Each time he saw the eye, he would look again and realize he didn't see it after all. When he had placed the final one, he wondered why he was not happy. A flood of happy thoughts instantly filled his head. Jaerinik was floating in pure euphoria, never having been so happy before in his life. That's when he thought of another way he could even be happier than he already was! He would share the happiness with the King of the Goblins. Having already passed the throne room several times, Jaerinik knew exactly how to get there and not get caught by all of the patrols. Bursting into the room, he ran up to the king and handed the goblin his sword. For the last three seconds of his life, he stared up and saw a shadowy form in the shape of an eye floating over the King's throne. No longer having lungs, however, he was not able to tell anyone of what he had gazed upon.